


Imbarazzante visita medica

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ghiaccio bollente [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Brotp, Comedy, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart. 26 prompts challengePrompt 19/26 #VISITAMEDICA: 2. l'insieme di comportamenti e procedure messi in atto dal medico, specialista o medico di famiglia, nel corso dell'incontro con il paziente che ne richiede la consulenza.Titolo opera: Imbarazzante visita medica.Fandom: Fairy Tail.Parole: 731.





	Imbarazzante visita medica

Imbarazzante visita medica

 

Gray arrossì vistosamente e strinse le gambe, guardando la donna in ginocchio ai suoi piedi. Le sue gote erano accaldate ed i suoi occhi liquidi, deglutì e si voltò verso la finestra. Espirò rumorosamente dalle narici, giocherellò con il ghiaccio in una mano. Riaprì gli occhi e si ritrovò nudo.

< Dannata Urd! > gridò mentalmente, vedendo i propri vestiti sparpagliati sul pavimento della stanza.

Erza si alzò in piedi e annuì, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli vermigli.

“Ottimo, hai già fatto prima che te lo chiedessi. Ora siediti, così possiamo cominciare” disse. Smettendo di ticchettargli sul ginocchio con un piccolo martelletto.

Gray si portò le mani alle nudità principali e si guardò intorno, con aria confusa.

“Sedermi?” esalò.

Erza inarcò un sopracciglio vermiglio.

“Tra i sintomi che presenti ti sei dimenticato di dirmi che c’erano vertigini o smarrimenti?” chiese con tono tecnico.

< Sono timido! Mi mette in imbarazzo essere visitato da una donna… da te soprattutto…

Te lo direi, mia cara Titania, se non avessi paura di essere frantumato da un dente di drago gigante tenuto da te con una mano sola o di venir trafitto da mille tue spade piovute dal cielo > rifletté, deglutendo rumorosamente.

Un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il collo.

“Ve-veramente… Lo sai che sono distratto”. Fece una risata nervosa, leggermente isterica, serrando gli occhi, mentre innumerevoli altre gocce di sudore segnavano il suo viso.

Erza gli indicò una poltroncina e lui si affrettò a raggiungerla.

“Fammi indovinare. Hai paura delle visite mediche, vero?” tentò. Cercò di addolcire il tono, ma la sua voce di comando risuonò forte nella stanza.

Gray ticchettò con i piedi nudi sul pavimento, mentre vedeva l’altra raccogliere i suoi vestiti e piegarli. Quando la vide sistemare i suoi boxer avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerargli.

“Sì, ma non potevo fare altrimenti. Purtroppo il Master ha detto che non posso continuare ad andare in giro con… con…”. Si agitò sul divanetto. Vide Erza raggiungerlo con passo marziale e si guardò intorno, fissò attentamente la porta chiusa.

Erza si piegò in avanti, flettendo le ginocchia e lo guardò in viso.

“Con?” lo incalzò.

Gray ingoiò un urletto isterico.

< Non posso non dirglielo, ma è così dannatamente imbarazzante. Dannato Laxus. Sono convinto che toccasse a lui visitarmi e se ne sia scappato.

In fondo fa così! Dovrebbe guidare lui la Gilda per aiutare il Master, ormai mal ridotto, ed invece se ne va in giro a divertirsi > pensò.

Erza gli accarezzò la guancia, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Dimmelo”. La sua voce uscì calda.

“Ho delle macchie rosse sul fondoschiena. Un dannato effetto collaterale…”. Iniziò a spiegare Gray con voce stridula.

Strillò, mentre Erza lo sollevava per i fianchi e lo metteva a faccia in giù sul divanetto, con i glutei rivolti verso l’alto.

“Non sta succedendo. Tutto questo non sta succedendo davvero” gemette Gray, premendosi le mani sul capo, tra i capelli. Il ciondolo che portava gli premeva la pelle lì dove c’era il simbolo della Gilda.

“Niente di che. Sono semplicemente un’allergia, sarai caduto nelle strane rose che Mirajane coltiva oltre la finestra della cucina. Da piccola mi succedeva sempre. Non preoccuparti, un po’ di crema e passa tutto” lo rassicurò con fare sbrigativo Erza.

“Gra…”. Iniziò a dire Gray, facendo leva sui braccioli per alzarsi. Gli sfuggì un gemito soffocato, mentre Erza lo premeva di nuovo verso il basso.

“Sta fermo, che te la sto mettendo” brontolò Erza.

Gray sentì le mani di lei passargli una sostanza fredda sulla parte lesa, il bruciore diminuì e sentì un senso di refrigerio, in contrapposizione con l’ansia crescente.

“C-che fai?” gemette Gray.

“Non vorrai dirmi che ti vergogni. Da piccoli io, te e Natsu facevamo sempre il bagno insieme e ci siamo insaponati tantissime volte” lo derise Erza.

< Non siamo più bambini! Certo che mi vergogno! > pensò Gray.

“N-no… Certo che no…” mentì con voce tremante.

“Ecco. Finito. Visto? Non c’era bisogno di aver paura” disse Erza. Gli sorrise e gli scompigliò i capelli blu.

Gray balzò in piedi e corse celermente verso i propri vestiti, infilandoli rapidamente.

“Grazie per la visita medica. Ora sto bene, benissimo” disse con voce strozzata.

Erza lo vide finire di vestirsi, aprire la porta e correre fuori, dileguandosi nel corridoio. Ridacchiò e scosse il capo.

“Sicuramente starà andando a dare la buona notizia a Natsu, quei due sono due amici così cari” disse.


End file.
